


Loved.

by InfraredRays



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oh my god so much angst, also there's kind of a daddy kink but like?, but its ok he comes back, imagine him in a platformer, its a game, loved, michael dies a lot, not anything explicitly sexual, or sexual at all actually, this fic is based off a game ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraredRays/pseuds/InfraredRays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael suddenly finds himself inside a very dangerous game.<br/>A game that Geoff controls.<br/>Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS IMPORTANT** If you do not understand what's going on, the game I based this fic off of is called Loved by Alex Ocias. It's a platformer that takes around 10 or 15 minutes to complete and I highly recommend that you play it, not just because it's this fic but it's also a really good game.

It was black.

 

That’s all it started out with,

The color black.

Surrounding him, and even if he felt like he had opened his eyes, it was still as dark as before. He was confused.

“Hello??” Michael called out, but with no response. He called out 3 more times, yet still nothing. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a voice. A very familiar voice.

 

_“Are you a man, or a woman?”_

 

“Geoff??” His heart started racing faster, knowing that he should be glad that Geoff was there, but it didn't....sound like Geoff, yet it did at the same time.

“Geoff, where are you? Where the fuck am I?”

 Geoff repeated himself.

 

_“Are you a man, or a woman?”_

 

“Geoff what the fuck this isn’t funny! Where the hell am I??” He was getting aggravated now. When he got no response after that, he sighed, responding with “Man” irritably.

 

 _“No.”_ Geoff’s voice calmly demanded. _“You’re a boy.”_

 

“I- what?” was Michael’s only response before Geoff spoke up again.

 

_“Will I teach you how to play? Or not?”_

 

“Will you teach me how to- what the fuck is this, a game? What kinda sick and twisted game is this???” He demanded before adding “I fuckin hope you’re gonna teach me what to do! Or how to play this...whatever the fuck this is, Geoff, what the fuck??”

_"You don’t deserve it.”_ came Geoff’s response, and Michael felt a pang in his chest that replaced the anger. He opened his mouth to speak up, but nothing came out.

 

Then suddenly, it was white.

 

A long, white room with black walls and black platforms. He looked down and seemed to be wearing all black as well, and some kind of high-tech boots. The room was lit up enough so he could see, in fact he would even go as far as to say the light was borderline blinding, but it was better than pitch blackness.

“G..geoff..?”

“Hey Michael!” Geoff suddenly appeared in front of him, smiling and cheerful. “Welcome to L.O.V.E.D, Lex’s Observational Valley of Emotions through Dependency. Don’t ask me who Lex is, I don’t know”

And by appeared, I literally mean he appeared out of thin air. Michael was looking at a hologram.

“Geoff, what the fuck is happening? Why am I here?? Why are you....that?” He still showed frustration more than uneasiness, or more specifically, uneasiness through obvious frustration.

“Sorry, bud, I’m not at liberty to give that information out.” Geoff responded as Michael rolled his eyes.

“Not at liberty to give that information out? What the fuck is this shit? What am I even supposed to do??” He  looked past Geoff at all the obstacles, figuring he needed to get through it all, but why the fuck would he??

“Look, all you gotta do is go through the course, alright?” Geoff said. “You’ve got anti-gravity boots to help you jump and land safely. Finish the course, you’re done, and you get to go home, alright?”

Michael just groaned.

This was all too fucking weird, and he just wanted to be at home.

He decided, fuck it, he had nowhere else to go, so he walked on forward, jumping over little ledges until he reached a pit of spikes.

 

 _“Jump over the pit of barbs”_ He heard Geoff request from somewhere in the room.

 

“Fuckin of course I’m gonna jump over it, I’m not an idiot” He mumbled, jumping over the pit and landing perfectly on his feet. Not two seconds later, he heard Geoff’s voice again.

 

_“Good boy.”_

 

Michael tensed up slightly, those words hitting him deep. Not in a bad way, though. He smiled to himself as he moved on, jumping over more pits and up and down more ledges until he noticed some sort of statue in the distance.

 

 _“Touch the statue, I’ll forgive you”_ came Geoff’s voice once more. Something filled up in Michael’s chest, and he wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew he wanted to touch the statue in hopes of Geoff praising him again. So he did. There was a blinding flash of light, then everything was as it was before. Michael was about to ask what the fuck that was, but got interrupted by Geoff.

 

_“Good boy.”_

 

Michael smiled even wider at that, becoming a bit more happy that Geoff kept telling him that. He even blushed a little. He continued on, now actually wanting to get past more useless ledges and spikes just so he could get more instructions from Geoff again. He came across another statue, compelled to touch it again. As he did, the same flash of light from before happened, and then it was gone just as quick. Walking a bit further, he came across an intersection- a path that lead up, and a path that went straight.

 

 _“Take the lower path”_ Geoff spoke up suddenly, and Michael became conflicted. The lower path was obviously the more dangerous one, so why couldn’t Geoff just let him take the higher path? He looked up at the ceiling as if Geoff was up there, watching him, giving an “Are you fucking kidding me right now, Geoff??” face. Geoff sensed his uneasiness, calmly speaking up again.

 

_“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna let you get hurt. You’re safe.”_

 

Michael didn’t want to admit that he was afraid, even though he was. There were even more spikes, and it looked like there were giant...blocks that would just smash you, like some sort of twisted version of Mario. He listened to Geoff, however, because Geoff said it was safe and that he wouldn’t get hurt.

He immediately regretted that decision.

The first row of spikes was easy, he had been through that earlier, but when it came to jumping over taller spikes, he couldn’t manage to do it. He had jumped, and then he had landed straight onto them, and it fucking hurt. All for about 5 seconds he had felt excruciating pain. His legs went numb, yet he could feel them throbbing, yet he could feel the blood seeping through his pants, and as soon as he opened his mouth to scream, everything went white.

He woke up next to the last statue he touched, all of the pain gone, all of the blood cleaned up, and it was actually exactly like it had never happened. He called out to Geoff, angry.

“Geoff what the fuck was that?! You said I wouldn’t get hurt!!”

No response.

“Geoff!!” the lad whined.

No response. Michael huffed, figuring that this was better than being dead, and he was glad Geoff didn’t say anything about momentarily failing the course. He ran through it again, jumping over the taller spikes, and managing to get through without getting crushed by the giant block. He continued walking, suddenly no longer being covered by the higher path, and Michael awaited his praise anxiously.

 

_“Good boy, I told you you’d be safe”_

 

“Y-yeah, you did!” He said childishly, not even questioning where all of this was coming from. “I fuckin...I fuckin died once and it hurt like a motherfucker but whatever...”

Suddenly Geoff appeared in front of him again, frowning.

 

_“Good boys don’t use that kind of language.”_

 

Michael just stared at him, surprised, frustrated, and admittedly a little guilty.

“I-I...Sorry...?” and now he really did begin to wonder where all of this was coming from, because now he was refusing to swear for Geoff, who gave a pitied smile and said “Just don’t let it happen again, okay kiddo?” before disappearing once more.

Michael just continued on, still shocked, but with nowhere else to go. The next couple of spots with ledges and spikes were easy, and then he got to another statue, the save points, he gathered, and knew something else was about to happen.

He had reached another particularly hard area, and as he went through it, he realized how much harder it was than the other hard area he was in previous. He had hit more spikes, trying to cry out in agony as he kept dying, then respawning with no more pain or blood. He got crushed by the blocks twice, and that was 5 times as worse than the spikes, and he hated it. He didn’t like feeling this pain over and over, who would? And not only was he getting brutally beat up by these objects, he was getting frustrated as hell, too.

“AH! FUCK! LET ME FUCKIN GET PAST THIS YOU SON OF A F-” He yelled around the 10th time he hit a row of spikes, then stopped himself as he remembered what Geoff said, feeling a pang of guilt before trying to go the rest of the way with more failed attempts. He kept bleeding, and feeling broken bones, and getting injured, crushed, smashed, beaten down and constantly reliving it, and finally, he had made it to the end of the section. He climbed up a hill before noticing another, singular pit of spikes. Geoff spoke up again.

 

_“Throw yourself into the pit of barbs.”_

 

_What?_

 

“You want me to...” Oh no. Oh fuck no. He wasn’t going through that again. He might not have felt the pain anymore, but he didn’t want to feel all that again, because it was awful. He didnt’ even consider the consequences as he defiantly jumped over the pit of spikes, muttering a “fuck you, Geoff” before the Gent spoke up once more.

 

_“Disgusting.”_

 

Michael immediately felt hurt. His heart beat in his chest faster as the word replayed in his mind in Geoff’s voice.

Disgusting.

“Sh-shit, fuck, I’m sorry Geoff I just, I just didn’t wanna go through all that again! It hurt! I just didn’t-”

 

 _“Save your pathetic excuses. And good boys don’t swear.”_ He repeated, and Michael felt even worse. His chest began to feel a little tight as he walked solemnly forwards, feeling Geoff staring him down even though his hologram wasn’t near. He started noticing little out of place blocks, colored blocks, but didn’t really pay attention to them as he jumped over little ditches, no spikes in sight, quiet and brooding before Geoff’s hologram was back.

 

_“Do I own your body, or your mind?”_

 

Michael stared at him, timid now, not wanting to answer incorrectly, not wanting any more insults. He honestly didn’t know what to say, because he didn’t really think Geoff owned either of those things, but spoke up quietly.

“...Mind..?”

Geoff walked closer to him, stopping inches from his face and smirking.

 

_“Beg for me.”_

 

Michael became short on breath as Geoff suddenly disappeared again, heart racing.

“B-beg...?” He gulped. He didn’t know what was happening, but holy shit if it got him praise from Geoff then he would do whatever it took. “Please...don’t leave me...”

He touched another save point, then got through the next part with ease, just some simple crouching and jumping in holes to avoid the blocks. Walking towards the next section, Geoff spoke up.

 

 _“Do not move.”_ He instructed, and Michael stayed still as if his life depended on it. After waiting a minute or so, Michael was getting antsy, wondering what this was all about. Was Geoff gonna speak up? Was he gonna notice Michael listening to him?? He was anxious.

 

 _“Such a good boy, Michael”_ Geoff finally spoke up, and Michael absolutely lit up.

 

“Yeah! Yeah I am, for you!” He said happily, and he could hear Geoff chuckle lightly from wherever he was.

 

_“I can’t wait to meet up with you, you just gotta keep being good and we can see each other....”_

 

At that, Michael became even more ecstatic.

“Wait you mean I get to see you at the end of all of this?” He asked, child-like wonder basically dripping off of his words.

 

 _“Yeah! But you have to be good, you have to listen to me...”_ Geoff responded calmly, but sternly, and Michael nodded.

 

“Yeah! Yeah I’ll be good I promise!” and with that, Michael continued on in the game. He had to jump up some platforms, touch a save point, then fall down a shaft with the moving blocks. He hit one on the way down, feeling everything shatter right before he respawned once more. He knew he would be in pain, he knew it would happen, but he had to do this for Geoff, he had to go through the pain so he could see Geoff, so they could be together and he could be out of this hell hole. He just kept his hopes up, and made it down, almost there before he hit the block again.

“I just...I gotta keep going...even though it’s all...f...frickin...sh..f..” he restrained so hard from swearing, he didn’t want to get yelled at. At last he made it down, coming face to face with more spikes.

 _God...I need to get through these spikes, I can't keep going through that shit...even if it is for Geoff..._ he thought to himself, mentally preparing himself before jumping and getting so close to a spike before making it down all the way, and as soon as he got down he saw a statue.

_Thank fucking god, I need to save I need to save I need to-_

 

 _“Do not touch the statue”_ He heard Geoff’s voice say sternly from above. Michael groaned.

 

“But...what if I respawn??” the red head whined. “All that stuff hurts me!” and suddenly, Geoff appeared, cupping his hand around Michael’s cheek (to the best of his abilities).

 

_“Look, baby boy, I wouldn’t let anything hurt you. If I say don’t touch the statue, then that means you don't need to. I would never lie to you, ok?”_

 

 _But you did lie to me_ , Michael thought, and wanted to say out loud, too, but the look that Geoff was giving him, the look of pure ‘I believe in you, I trust in you, and I want you to be ok’ just _got_ to him, and everything Geoff did just got to him and he stuttered out an “ok”, letting Geoff leave. Michael swallowed his pride, swallowed his fear, and swallowed any doubt, walking past the statue without a single touch. He kept walking, expecting praise for his heroic act, but nothing came. He became worried.

“Geoff?” He called out, but with no answer. He came upon a large drop, gulping, taking a step off the ledge, and hoping he didn’t die and have to respawn again. He was terrified, he knew that the gravitational part wouldn’t get him, but he passed several dozens of rows of spikes and they were all so close and he was just so...so scared of having to do all of this over again to his last checkpoint.

“G-geoff!! You can answer me now!”

Still no response as he reached the bottom, all in tact, no respawns. He walked slowly past everything, not wanting to risk it, and before long he heard the familiar, loving voice telling him how good he had been, and he sighed of relief.

 

3 excruciatingly silent chambers later, after Michael had reached a checkpoint, Geoff spoke up again.

 

_“Soon we’ll see each other. Are you excited or frightened?”_

 

Michael nearly began bouncing with joy.

 

“Excited! Fuckin, of course I’m excited! I wanna see you, Geoff, really I do” He responded, forgetting momentarily about the no-swearing rule.

 

 _“So am I.”_ came his 3 word response. Michael began walking again, too excited to concentrate. Geoff spoke up not at all long after.

 

_“Do not fail”_

 

“I..why would I fail...?” Michael looked up, nervous, not wanting to disappoint Geoff. He moved along cautiously when the man did not respond. He first came across spikes, not too bad, he jumped those with ease. Then there were little...little things coming toward him, he noticed...he didn’t know what they were, they looked small, grotesque, and menacing. It was creepy as shit. They moved slowly but, then again, so did he. He didn’t know what they were, but he got the feeling that if one of them touched him, he would respawn, and he didn't wanna have to go through this shit again if they did, so he proceeded with caution.

_Alright...one foot, two foot, jump...don’t...get...too...close..._

And then one grabbed him.

The pain it gave him- the scratches, the cuts, the bruises, they were all nothing compared to Geoff’s next words-

 

_“ **Horrible.** ”_

 

Michael’s voice cracked.

“H...horrible...? B-but I didn’t even-”

 

 _“You let them get to you.”_ he responded, all of the sweetness seeming to have drained from his body. _“For that, you have failed. Start over from your last checkpoint, but at this point I doubt we’ll see each other”_

 

Michael’s breath caught in his chest, his head beginning to spin.

 _No...no no no I can’t have just...I can’t have just thrown it all away like that now I have to....I have to get through this come on it’s gonna be fine..._ he tried reassuring himself, restarting with caution. There were more glitches now, making it harder for him to see. Geoff’s voice spoke up again.

 

_“Do **not** fail, Michael.”_

 

Another creature ripped him apart.

 

_“How **disappointing.** ”_

 

“N-no! No Geoff I can do this just let me do this!!” He struggled out, running through it again.

 

_“Do **not** fail.”_

 

Michael bypassed the spikes, bypassed the creatures, and had to jump up platforms from side to side. He mis-stepped and fell, getting taken by spikes.

The pain. The pain hurt so much. He hated the physical pain it caused him, but at least the physical pain went away. The mental pain, the psychological pain of Geoff telling him he was worthless, of Geoff telling him he didn’t matter or was no good, or was disgusting or horrible it fucking stayed and Michael hated it. He restarted from his last checkpoint,

 

_“Worthless.”_

 

Getting crushed by a block

 

_“Horrible.”_

 

Falling into fucking _spikes_ for christs sake.

 

_“ **Despicable.** ”_

 

Michael stood, shaking and hyperventilating at the respawn point.

 _“STOP! Geoff, I’m doing this for you! Stop...stop saying shit like that!!! I...I can’t do this Geoff! I wanna see you, I really do! .....d-dad please stop!!!”_ He fell to the floor, knees weak and tears beginning to stream down his face.

 

 _“Stop crying. I’m not your father. Don’t be a brat.”_ Geoff spoke up. Michael just continued shaking, not wanting any of this to be true.

 

“I-I’m not being a brat!! You’re...you’re being an asshole and I just wanna see you!! And I’m trying, Geoff, I’m trying so fucking _hard_ and you’re just....fuck...fuck Geoff I love you please don’t...do this.....” He was choking on his words. It was silent for a bit, just Michael’s sobs filling the room for a good 5 minutes, but what seemed like an eternity to Michael, before Geoff spoke up once more.

 

_“Do not fail.”_

 

Michael sat there, not believing what he just heard.

“I...I _can’t_...” He responded faintly.

 

 _“Do not fail.”_ Geoff repeated.

 

Michael sat there for a couple minutes, trying to gather his strength, trying to breathe, and trying to hold onto the hope that he would still see Geoff at the end of all of this. Finally he had stood up, running the chamber again. He cleared the spikes, cleared the creatures, cleared the blocks, all with Geoff’s voice growing louder.

 

_“Do not fail.”_

 

_“Do **not** fail.”_

 

_“DO NOT FAIL.”_

 

and when he thought he was done, he reached the last part of the chamber. It was completely filled with those awful creatures, all beginning to climb down the walls from the ceiling. Michael took a deep breath, terrified but ready to end this shit storm. He ran through it as fast as he could, Geoff’s words ringing louder and louder in his head and throughout the room as he did so. He could see the end. He could hear the creatures following him, see them steadily grow in numbers on the walls as he advanced.

Finally, _finally_ Michael made it through, and he came to another pit, shaking violently as he slowly stepped down, falling as everything went black.

 

 _“Why do you hate me?”_ He heard Geoff’s voice again.

 

“I!! I don’t hate you Geoff!!” he cried out, but not hearing his own voice.

 

_“I loved you.”_

 

Those words hurt. They hurt Michael more than anything that had happened so far. He felt his chest almost seal, his breathing growing more frantic. He couldn’t do this. He needed to let Geoff know that he did love him, that he’s always loved him, but he couldn’t. He was stuck.

 

_“Where will you go? Will you be close to me?”_

 

 _“GEOFF!!”_ He finally heard himself yell, glad he still had a voice. Tears were running down his face, snot coming out of his nose, he was hyperventilating, he just wanted to be near Geoff. “Oh God G-Geoff I’ll be close to you please let me be close to you!!”

 

_“We can begin again.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I will be making a second and third part, yes there will be more angst.


End file.
